Seringai Beku
by gyucchi
Summary: Toushirou terjatuh dalam dosa. — gin/toushirou. au. request from Trixie!


"_Kak __…__ mereka bilang 'hal itu' lagi. Kenapa, sih?"_

_Remaja berambut perak itu hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan mata yang benar-benar sipit__―__karena ia tengah tersenyum__―remaja itu mengusap kepala adiknya._

"_Ah, abaikan saja mereka, Shirō-_chan_. Jangan permasalahkan mulut mereka yang selalu berkoar bahwa kita tidak mirip. Bagiku, kau tetap adikku yang paling manis; selamanya," ujar Gin bijak pada adiknya. Kali ini, ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya karena gemas._

"_Uh, Gin-_niisan!_ Memanggilku Shirō-_chan_ terus! Umur kita 'kan hanya terpaut tiga tahun!" Toushiro cemberut lagi lalu melanjutkan dengan lirih, "tapi memang benar … aku terlalu dingin saat pertemuan kerajaan, sedangkan Gin-_niisan_ selalu ramah dan mudah bergaul. Pantas saja mereka bilang begitu dan tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku …."_

_Gin terdiam. Jujur, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Dalam hati, ia sedikit mengiyakan apa kata orang-orang usil di luar kerajaan―oh, bahkan pelayan-pelayan kerajaan pun ikut bergosip ria. Tapi, Gin sadar bahwa Tōshirō juga tetap anak-anak biasa; Tōshirō selalu terbuka kalau sudah bersamanya._

_Mengingat hal itu, Gin memilih menjawab dengan senyum lembut―hingga matanya benar-benar terpejam._

"_Apapun perkataan mereka, kau tetaplah adikku. Ichimaru Tōshirō yang kusayangi―"_

"―_Aku tidak percaya itu, Kak …. Bisa kau berikan sesuatu yang pasti sebagai jaminan?"_

_Ah, itu dia keunggulan lain dari Tōshirō. Bocah yang hanya percaya pada suatu berita yang berdasarkan fakta. Betapa Gin bangga dengan kejeniusan adiknya. Mengingat apa kata-kata Tōshirō barusan, ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya; Tōshirō tentu bingung._

"_Apa itu, Gin-_niisan_?"_

"_Kelingking; tautkan kelingkingmu dengan kelingkingku. Kita akan membuat janji seumur hidup. Aku, Ichimaru Gin, berjanji untuk mendampingi Ichimaru Tōshirō, adikku, untuk selamanya."_

_Tōshirō terlihat bingung. Ia menautkan alisnya―agak susah baginya untuk mempercayai janji yang tidak tertulis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, bocah dingin dari luar itu memilih tersenyum pada sang kakak; menautkan kelingkingnya._

"_Janji?"_

"… _Janji. Aku berjanji, Shiro-_chan_ …._"

.

.

.

"Heh … janji, ya. Dasar munafik."

Pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. _Well_, ia anggap itu senyuman―walau bagi yang melihat itu, jelas tidak tarikan sudut bibirnya sebagai sebuah _senyuman_.

Tatapan datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi menambah kesan dingin di sekitar pemuda tersebut. Sudah sejak setahun lalu, putra bungsu Seireitei itu berubah drastis_―yeah,_ tidak juga; dari kecil, ia memang sudah bersikap defensif, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar menutup pintu menuju kepribadian sebenarnya.

Oh ya, pintu yang dahulu hanya bisa dibuka oleh kakaknya, Ichimaru Gin. Sejak setahun lalu, pintu itu resmi tertutup_―_bahkan untuk Ichimaru Gin sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, T_ō_shir_ō_ hanya bisa tersenyum dingin; pemuda berambut salju dengan mata _emerald_ itu kembali menatap datar pada direksi di depannya.

_Ya_ … untuk apa tersenyum tulus pada pengingkar janji?_―_

.

.

.

―_abaikan saja_. Abaikan saja … sosok Ichimaru Gin yang tengah memeluk Matsumoto Rangiku-_hime_ dengan mesra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seringai Beku<strong>_

**[** terus saja pasang seringai itu; aku akan membekukannya **]**

―_for __**My**_** K****ō****hai'**_**s**__ request__―_

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** from _Kubo Tite_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo. _Setting_ Kerajaan. **Sedikit** unsur _magic_. _Incest_―_Shounen-ai_. **BL!** Gin**X**Toushiro. Berikut ini: _flashback_ tanpa _Italic_; alur terus maju hingga waktu kini.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Seringai Beku****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Satu tahun yang lalu.**_

.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Shirō-_chan, _aku masuk, ya!"

"Masuk saja, Kak!"

Tepat ketika sang pemilik kamar telah memberi ijin, sang pengetuk pintu membuka pintunya perlahan.

_Krieet_.

Namun begitu Gin baru menginjakkan kakinya sebanyak dua langkah di kamar sang adik, secara spontan, ia menjerit―

"―DINGIN SEKALI, TŌSHIRŌ!"

Tōshirō hanya tersenyum mengejek; mengabaikan jeritan kakaknya itu. Kalau Tōshirō sendiri, tentu sudah biasa dengan suhu kamarnya yang di luar nalar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ya ampun, Shirō-_chan!_ Sebagaimanapun obsesimu pada _nama_mu, tidak perlu sedingin ini juga! Ayo cepat naikkan suhu kamarmu! Bisa mati kedinginan aku di sini."

Kali ini, Tōshirō menatap datar kakaknya. _Dasar_. Tapi memang, di sudut hatinya, ia merasa senang atas cerocosan kakaknya ini. Ah, sungguh langka melihat kakaknya menjadi cerewet seperti sekarang―mengingat di depan petinggi kerajaan lainnya, kakaknya terbiasa mengenakan seringai mengerikan.

Sementara mata sipit Gin makin menyipit akibat menggerutu kedinginan, Tōshirō diam dan menatap Gin sejenak. Ia mengamati perubahan dari diri kakaknya itu. _Ah, remaja tanggung usia 15 itu sudah menghilang; digantikan pemuda berusia 21 yang tegap dan tinggi_.

Senyum tulus dari seorang Ichimaru Gin pun sudah semakin jarang Tōshirō lihat. Ia lebih sering melihat seringai mengerikan dari kakaknya; _ah_, momen pertemuan dengan tetua kerajaan―Yang-Tak-Pernah-Mau-Turun-Jabatan, Yamamoto Genryuusai―memang selalu membuat muak.

Begitu memuakkan, sampai kedua bersaudara Ichimaru harus memasang topeng masing-masing; Gin dengan seringai menyeramkannya, serta Tōshirō dengan aura dingin menyesakkannya.

Satu-satunya saat di mana mereka melepas topeng ekspresi itu … adalah ketika Gin mengunjungi adiknya di kamar seperti sekarang.

"Hei …," Gin berkata, "kau banyak berubah, ya … Shirō-_chan_."

Gin tersenyum singkat lalu mendekati adiknya. Bila pada biasanya, Tōshirō akan marah bila dikatakan seperti itu, kali ini Tōshirō diam saja. Ia malah menjawab, "Kau juga, Gin-_niisan_."

"Kita semua berubah, Tōshirō."

"_Kita_ semua …."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan.

"… Ah, sudah berapa tahun sejak kita bisa bersenda gurau tanpa teriakan dari tetua-tetua kerajaan, ya? Sekarang, hampir tiap jam rasanya aku mendengar pengumuman kita dipanggil―"

"―ya; ngomong-ngomong, sudah tentukan siapa _pewaris_ Seireitei?" potong Tōshirō. Gin nyengir singkat karena pertanyaan itu.

"Kau saja." Gin menyikut lengan Tōshirō, lalu dibalas delikan tajam sang adik.

"Kau 'kan jenius. Kerajaan pasti akan makmur di tanganmu."

Mendengar itu, Tōshirō hanya tersenyum singkat; tidak mengiyakan ataupun membantah. Gin menatap Tōshirō lembut, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Tōshirō―yang kini sudah selehernya.

"Jangan lupa, malam nanti ada pertemuan. _Penting_, kata Yamamoto Tua itu."

"Huh, semua pertemuan juga ia bilang penting, bukan? Dasar tetua," sahut Tōshirō sarkastik. Mata _emerald_-nya memutar malas.

Hening sebentar―

―lalu tawa terdengar menggema dalam satu ruangan bersuhu rendah ini.

.

.

.

" ... Jadi sudah kami putuskan demikian―"

"―TIDAK BISA BEGITU! AKU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN KEPUTUSAN SEPIHAK―"

"―ICHIMARU GIN! KAU TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MEMBANTAH!"

_Bam!_

Meja perundingan digebrak; tanda bahwa Tetua Yamamoto tidak mau diganggu gugat atas keputusannya. Gin membelalakkan matanya mendengar semua yang dikatakan dalam rapat ini―sungguh sangat amat langka, bahwa mata sipit itu bisa memperlihatkan _aquamarine_-nya.

Gin menoleh cemas pada Tōshirō―adiknya itu tampak tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Walau harus diakui … aura dingin di seberangnya JAUH lebih menusuk dari biasanya.

"_Sial …,_" umpat Gin pelan. Kepalan tangannya mengerat; tanda tidak terima dengan segala keputusan yang dibuat atas dirinya.

_Ini tidak adil!_

Memang … tidak adil, bukan? Sebab karena keputusan ini …

… ia sudah "kehilangan" adiknya―Shirō-_chan_ itu.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Waktu sekarang**__._

.

_Trang! Trang! Trang!_

"Cih!"

Terdengar bunyi dari pedang yang beradu bercampur dengan decihan demi decihan singkat dari arah halaman belakang istana.

Yah, tidak mungkin istana sebesar Seireitei tidak memiliki halaman belakang, bukan? Akan sangat lucu jika ada rakyat yang beranggapan, "_Seireitei cuma bohong belaka! Mananya yang istana? Halaman belakang saja tidak ada."_

_Trang!_

Pedang beradu kembali dilanjutkan.

_Trang!_

_Tra_―!

"―Stop, Tōshirō. Kita akhiri latihan kita sampai di sini," ujar Raja Juushirō yang baru saja menghentikan laju pedang Tōshirō, hanya dengan satu tangan kanannya.

Sejenak, Tōshirō ingin membantah dan meminta ayahnya―ya, Raja Juushirō tak lain adalah ayah dari Tōshirō dan Gin―untuk tetap melanjutkan latihan. Tapi, seingin-inginnya demikian, Tōshirō mana tega memaksa ayahnya yang berdaya tahan tubuh tidak stabil itu … hanya untuk melanjutkan latihan pedang bersamanya?

_Oh, kau sungguh picik sempat berpikir demikian, Ichimaru Tōshirō!_

"Ah, Anda benar, Raja. Lebih baik kita hentikan latihan kita," ujar Tōshirō―dengan formal mematuhi perintah ayahnya; sedikit membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum singkat nan hormat.

"E-eh, jangan formal begitu, ah, Tōshirō Anakku! Ayah jadi ngeri sendiri kalau hanya berdua begini, tapi kita memakai bahasa baku plus formal demikian," kelakar Sang Raja pada anaknya. Mau tak mau, Tōshirō tersenyum tipis karenanya.

"Haha … aku hanya ingin tetap sopan di hadapanmu, Ayah," ucap Tōshirō; menjawab kata-kata ayahnya. Ichimaru Juushiro hanya geleng-geleng maklum dengan anaknya.

Lalu, Raja Ukitake melontarkan dua kalimat ke Tōshirō, "Tumben berlatih dengan ayah. Sekitar setahun lalu, kau masih berlatih dengan kakakmu, Gin."

Hening; hawa dingin menyeruak lagi dari Tōshirō. Tapi, sepertinya Raja Juushirō tidak terpengaruh―terang saja! Ia adalah raja Seireitei, meski antibodinya tidak sekiuat anggota kerajaan yang lain.

"Gin-_niisan_ masih sibuk dengan _urusannya_ sendiri," kata Tōshirō datar. Mendengar nada bicara anaknya yang berkesan "berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan" itu, Juushirōō memilih diam saja dan tersenyum tenang.

"Jangan berwajah kusut begitu," ucap Juushiro sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tōshirō, "… nanti Hyōrinmaru akan _semakin_ lama bangkit."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat bisikan terakhir, Juushirō melangkah dengan gagah kembali ke dalam istana; meninggalkan Ichimaru Tōshirō yang tertunduk dalam.

"Haha …."

"Hah―hahaha …."

"Haha―hahah … semua sama saja."

Tōshirō tertawa mengerikan―tertawa dengan suara dingin memang benar-benar menyeramkan, bukan?

.

.

.

Menyeringai, Tōshiro melanjutkan, "Dari awal … Hyōrinmaru sudah bangun; hanya kutidurkan saja _sampai waktunya tiba_."

* * *

><p>Kerajaan Seireitei―kerajaan yang tetap berdiri kokoh walau berabad-abad telah berlalu.<p>

Kini, Seireitei dikepalai oleh Ichimaru Juushirō―seorang raja bijak, yang walaupun berdaya tahan tubuh tidak sekuat anggota kerajaan lain, tetap memerintah Seireitei dengan arif.

Raja Juushirō memiliki dua putra, dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Ratu tercinta Seireitei, Ratu Unohana Retsu; ratu yang begitu lembut, penuh cinta kasih, dan peduli rakyat miskin nan menderita. Kedua putra mereka itu ialah Ichimaru Gin dan Ichimaru Tōshirō.

Baik Gin maupun Tōshirō, keduanya punya karakteristik yang berbeda jauh. Gin yang notabene adalah putra sulung kerajaan, adalah pribadi yang ceria, optimistik, tapi sangat bertanggung jawab dalam setiap tidak-tanduknya. Sedikit banyak, ia mirip dengan sang ayah, Juushirō.

Sementara Tōshirō, ia adalah pribadi yang sedikit tertutup, kalem, namun jenius. Bungsu yang satu ini memiliki kecerdasan otak hasil perpaduan kedua ayah dan ibunya (tapi bukan berarti Gin itu bodoh; ia hanya sedikit di bawah Tōshirō soal kejeniusan). Tingkah laku Tōshirō pun selalu terorganisir seperti ibunya, Retsu.

Bila Tōshirō adalah anak yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, Gin biasa terkenal dengan "kelicikannya". Bukan dalam artian negatif, tapi memang keputusan-keputusan Gin biasanya selalu menguntungkan kerajaan―semenjak ia mulai diperkenalkan pada laju roda pemerintahan Seireitei.

Dalam hal ini, Tōshirō memilih untuk diam dan tidak terlalu menonjolkan kejeniusannya. Dari awal, ia sudah menetapkan Gin-_niisan_-nya sebagai ahli waris Seireitei berikutnya. Sedari kecil, Tōshirō telah memutuskan untuk menjadi pendukung Gin dalam pewarisan tahta nantinya.

Ah, satu lagi hal khusus dari Generasi Seireitei kini―yang hampir semuanya memiliki tingkat kecerdasan intelektual lebih dari generas-generasi sebelumnya―yaitu … mereka semua memiliki kemampuan _sihir_.

Bila sihir di bayanganmu adalah seperti jumputan bubuk mantra nenek peyot di hutan, kamu salah. Memang pada dasarnya, setiap anggota kerajaan mempunyai sihir langka masing-masing. Namun, sudah sekitar satu abad pemerintahan Seireitei, tidak ada satu pun keturunan kerajaan yang memiliki kemampuan sihir.

Bila dipikir-pikir, keturunan yang memiliki kemampuan sihir terakhir adalah Ginrei. Sayangnya, ia menikah dengan wanita yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir, sehingga keturunan setelahnya banyak yang lahir tanpa kemampuan sihir apapun.

Beruntung, Ichimaru Juushirō tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Secara ajaib, Ichimaru Juushirō bisa menerima kekuatan sihir yang telah hilang seabad itu, saat Juushirō dilahirkan. Ditambah dengan Unohana Retsu yang ternyata memiliki sihir penyembuh―mengingat keturunan bangsawan Unohana memang selalu memiliki kekuatan penyembuh―, pasangan Raja dan Ratu Seireitei itu dikaruniai kedua anak yang memiliki kekuatan sihir.

Untuk Gin sendiri, sudah sejak ia berusia 15 tahun, kemampuan Shinshō miliknya bangkit. Kemampuan berpedang yang nyaris tidak 'tak terkalahkan itu, 'tak lain dan 'tak bukan adalah karena pengaruh Shinsho dalam dirinya.

Lain halnya dengan Tōshirō; meski dari kecil sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan sihir juga seperti ayah-ibu-kakaknya, sampai sekarang, kekuatan yang diketahui bernama Hyōrinmaru itu belum bangkit.

Padahal, begitu kekuatan Hyōrinmaru bangkit, dipastikan Tōshirō adalah pengguna sihir es pertama dari berabad-abad sejarah didirikannya Seireitei. Memang sayang, karena menurut para tetua kerajaan, kekuatan itu belum bangkit juga―

―atau memang tetua-tetua picik itu tidak sadar bahwa sedari dilahirkan, Tōshirō sudah mengendalikan Hyōrinmaru sepenuhnya?

.

.

.

Mungkin karena kepicikan tetua-tetua sok tahu dan buta itulah, mereka mengambil keputusan sepihak sekitar setahun lalu. Mereka memilih Ichimaru Gin sebagai pewaris tahta.

Sebenarnya, Tōshirō tidak masalah dengan hal ini. Dengan demikian, ia dapat menjadi pendukung setia kakaknya itu dari balik layar. Namun, darahnya―yang menurutnya selalu dingin sejak lahir―itu malah berdesir hangat; ah, bukan hangat … tapi panas. Sangat AMAT panas.

Tetapi dengan segala kejeniusannya mengatur raut wajah, ekspresi datar merupakan pelampiasannya terhadap keputusan para tetua berisik itu.

Ah, kalian pun pasti bisa menebaknya. Keputusan para tetua bodoh itu sudah jelas: Menjadikan Ichimaru Gin sebagai pewaris sah Seiretei―

(_Saat itu T_ō_shir_ō_ baru mau menyunggingkan senyum selamat, yang kemudian ia tahan_)

―dan menikahkan sang pewaris dengan Putri Matsumoto Rangiku dari kerajaan seberang.

_Sial_.

Tepat sejak saat itu, sikap Tōshirō yang biasanya terbuka HANYA pada sang kakak, kini benar-benar berbalik 180°. Tidak ada lagi kunjungan ke kamar; tidak ada lagi berlatih pedang bersama; tidak ada lagi pertunjukan naga es kecil yang biasa Tōshirō perlihatan.

Tidak. _Akan_. _ADA._ _**LAGI**_**.**

Tōshirō paham, semuanya telah usai. Apalagi, Gin-_niisan _-nya terlihat menikmati masa toleransi sebulan (dari para tetua menyebalkan itu) untuk mengenal lebih dekat dengan Rangiku-_hime_.

_Brengsek_.

Dengan segala kejeniusannya, Tōshirō yakin bahwa Gin akan perlahan tapi pasti melupakan total janjinya pada sang adik di masa kecil dahulu. Bukti nyata dari kedua mata zamrud Tōshirō sudah mengukuhkan hipotesanya, bahwa Gin mulai bisa menerima keadaannya.

Hal ini benar menguatkan fakta dan kenyataan di depan pemuda usia 18 tahun bernama Ichimaru Tōshirō ….

Bahwa … sorot mata penuh kasih Gin sudah beralih pada Rangiku. Bahwa … senyum lembut yang ia berikan pada Tōshirō―bukan seringai mengerikan yang dahulu ia pamerkan senantiasa―telah berpindah hanya untuk Rangiku.

Bahwa … ―

.

.

.

―sorot mata Tōshirō tidak pernah lagi berkisar "hanya" sebagai hubungan adik-kakak, mulai dari setahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Dua bulan kemudian.**_

.

"Tōshirō, kau sendiri yang terlihat tidak bersiap-siap untuk esok. Ada apa, Sayang?"ujar Ratu Retsu lembut pada sang putra―Tōshirō. Ia mengusap helai-helai rambut seputih salju milik anaknya.

_Ah, turunan Juushirō_.

Tōshirō hanya menatap ibundanya datar; sesekali menghela napas dan memejamkan sepasang _emerald_ miliknya. Di benaknya, berputar berbagai macam pikiran-pikiran―bagaikan benang kusut tiada akhir.

"Tōshirō …?" Retsu agak bingung dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya. Seingatnya, meskipun Tōshirō anak yang ketus, dingin, galak―tambahkan "dingin" sekarang―seharusnya Tōshirō masih membalas ucapannya.

"―Eh, ah―ya―_well_―maaf, Ibu. Aku sedang linglung tadi. Maafkan diriku," jawab Tōshirō penuh keformalan. Kerutan di kening Retsu sedikit nampak karena keheranan.

"Ya sudah. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir; nanti bisa botak―" Tōshirō hampir tertawa memikirkan dirinya botak, "―pernikahan kakakmu pasti akan berjalan lancar."

Tapi setelah mendengar lanjutan suara Ratu Retsu, sang ibu, Tōshirō berwajah tanpa ekspresi lagi. Retsu yang memang jago mendiagnosa kondisi pasien―jangan lupa ia adalah penyembuh―mulai sadar akan sikap berubah-ubah Tōshirō belakangan.

"Tōshirō, kau tahu …," Retsu mengambil jeda, "… di dunia ini terkadang ada yang harus direlakan."

_Skak Mat! _Tepat sasaran.

Tōshirō menoleh cepat―hanya untuk mendapati senyum ibunya yang **begitu** lembut.

"Ibu tahu; Ibu sadar; Ibu peka. Sekalipun kau tidak mewarisi rambut hitamku; sekalipun kau tidak mewarisi kemampuan penyembuhku; sekalipun kau jarang dekat dengan ibumu ini, bagaimanapun … ibu adalah ibumu.

"Insting seorang ibu sangat kuat dan kebanyakan akurat, dalam hal mengetahui isi hati anaknya."

Retsu mengakhiri jeda sebentar pada kalimat panjang lebarnya. Toushiro berkali-kali menghela napas panjang.

"Intinya … relakan, Tōshirō."

Lalu Retsu tersenyum tulus dan membelai surai salju milik anaknya. Ia berjalan menuju ambang pintu.

Begitu Retsu membuka pintu, Tōshirō menoleh―mungkin untuk melihat kepergian Retsy dari kamar _dingin_ Tōshirō.

Satu kata dari Retsu,

"_Relakan_."

Lalu pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

"Tch, Ibu yang begitu _perhatian_, ya," ujar Tōshirō sinis.

Ah, ia pun sadar benar.

Ia sadar _bahwa_ Ratu Ichimaru Retsu **hampir** menjangkau rencana di otaknya.

_Sial. Sial. __**Sial.**_

Ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Tidak; tidak akan dan tidak mungkin akan. Maka dari itu, "_seringai_" tersebut harus segera ia dapatkan. Ya; **harus!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**Satu hari sebelum pernikahan.**_

.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Siapa di luar?"

"Ini Tōshiro, Kak. Boleh masuk?"

Gin yang berada di dalam ruangan, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya―sampai Tōshirōdatang, ia hanya berbaring saja di kamar.

"Masuk saja, Tōshirō."

_Krieet_.

Gin tersenyum―ajaibnya, bukan seringai mengerikan biasa―melihat kedatangan Tōshirō. Dengan tawa, ia merangkul adiknya itu untuk masuk ke kamar.

Dengan beberapa kali tepukan pada kasur tempat tidur Gin, Tōshirō sudah tahu bahwa ia disuruh duduk di tempat yang terkena tepukan Gin. Gin masih memamerkan cengiran―yang mau tak mau meruntuhkan ekspresi datar yang dibentuk Tōshirō sedari datang.

"Nah, senyum 'kan lebih baik," ujar Gin sembari mencubit kedua pipi putih Tōshirō. Wajah pemuda usia 18 tahun itu langsung memerah 'tak keruan. Gin yang melihat hal ini langsung tertawa dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kak …," rajuk Tōshirō sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Gin tertawa lepas melihat wajah cemberut Tōshirō karena ia tertawakan tadi.

_Ah, sudah lama rasanya …._

Tōshirō menatap Gin lama; mengamati sekujur tubuh Gin dari puncak kepala hingga jemari kaki yang dibiarkan bebas di lantai. Kini, ganti Gin yang merona sejenak akibat dilihat dengan tatapan intens macam itu.

"E-eh, kau kenapa, Tōshirō?" tanya Gin gelagapan. Tōshiro tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kakaknya―yang masih seperti dahulu, hanya pada saat mereka cuma berdua saja.

"Gin, kau semakin lama memang semakin tampan, ya."

"H-hah?" lontar Gin spontan. Ia kaget dengan kalimat Tōshirō barusan. Yang pertama, Tōshirō tidak memanggilnya Gin-_niisan_ tapi hanya dengan kata "Gin"; yang kedua, Tōshirō menyebutnya "tampan".

_Ada apa dengan otak anak ini?_

"H-hei, Shirō-_chan_ … kau sedang stres akibat terlalu jenius, ya? Kalimatmu melantur semua, tuh," jawab Gin dengan terbata-bata. Tapi melihat wajah Tōshirō yang serius, Gin malah memegangi wajahnya sekarang; apakah memanas atau apa, syarafnya seperti mati rasa sekarang.

"Tatap aku, _Kak_ …," lirih Tōshirō sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Gin. Kedua tangan lebih kecil milik Tōshirō kini menindih kedua tangan Gin―yang memegang wajahnya sebelumnya; membingkai wajah Gin.

Dengan wajah serius, mata _emerald_ Toushiro menatap Gin lurus. Akhirnya, kedua belah bibir Tōshirō mengucap, "Aku mencintaimu, _Gin_."

Seketika itu juga, mata Gin yang terbiasa menyipit, kini membuka lebar; menampakkan _aquamarine_ indah di balik kelopak mata Gin.

_Ini dia_; adik dari Ichimaru Gin, Ichimaru Tōshirō, akhirnya sadar akan perasaannya. Inilah yang ia takutkan―yang Gin takutkan. Seharusnya, Gin sadar lebih awal; untuk tidak memberikan perhatian lebih pada adiknya semasa dahulu.

Lalu sekarang ia harus apa?

Sementara tatapan Tōshirō tajam dan menuntut meminta jawaban, Gin berusaha menahan emosi yang menggelegak di dalam jiwanya. Ya, Gin sadar; ia masih mau menikahi Rangiku-_hime_―tepatnya, ia masih harus menikahi Rangiku-_hime_.

_Sial; tetua sial, pernikahan sial._

Sekalipun ia melawan keinginan para tetua―oh, jelas, Gin sedikit banyak merasakan hal yang sama seperti Tōshirō rasakan―tapi Gin tahu, ia tak mungkin menang. Kemampuan pedangnya tidak akan cukup untuk melawan para tetua, apalagi Yamamoto Tua itu. Selain itu, ia masih harus melindungi Tōshirō.

Ah, kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini! Tapi walau bagaimanapun, keselamatan Tōshirō lebih utama bagi Gin.

_Cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki … bukan?_

Maka Gin melepaskan kedua tangan Tōshirō perlahan dari wajahnya; menikmati sensasi hilangnya dingin dari kedua pipinya. Dengan senyum pahit, ia melontarkan satu kalimat.

"Aku tidak bisa, Tōshirō―"

_Karena aku mencintaimu, maka aku tak bisa_―

"Aku tahu, _Kak_. Rangiku-_hime_ 'kan?" tuduh Tōshirō begitu saja. Ia tersenyum dingin dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di kasur Gin barusan.

Melihat perubahan sikap dan aura dingin dari Tōshirō, Gin menautkan alis dan bertanya, "Tōshirō …?"

"Gin-_niisan_, kau tahu? Aku begitu mencintaimu―tidak peduli apa ini dosa atau apa. Tapi kalau kau memang lebih memilih Rangiku-_hime_, itu tak masalah―"

Baru saja Gin mau menghela napas, Tōshirō menyela lagi.

"―tapi, aku harus menghentikanmu."

Kedua alis Gin bertaut dengan bingungnya. Matanya sudah tidak menyipit sama sekali semenjak pengakuan Tōshirō. Kedua bola mata indah itu makin membelalak ketika melihat pedang dicabut dari sarungnya oleh Tōshirō.

"Tō―"

"Cabut Shinsō, atau kau akan kalah dan mati sia-sia di tangan Hyōrinmaru, Ichimaru Gin."

_Sial, dia serius_.

Dengan berat hati, Gin mencabut Shinsō miliknya. Begitu Gin mau menyebut mantra pelepasan sihir pedangnya, Tōshirō terlebih dahulu menyebut mantra, "_Daiguren_, Hyōrinmaru!"

Saat itu juga, naga es muncul dari pedang indah Tōshirō―membuat Gin lagi-lagi membolakan kedua matanya. Dengan Shinsō, Gin mencoba menangkis serangan naga es Tōshirō. Kini, naga es Hyōrinmaru melawan jangkauan pedang memanjang Shinsō.

Sialnya, setiap kali bilah pedang memanjang Shinsō mengenai badan naga es Hyōrinmaru, bilah pedang Shinsō membeku menjadi es; membuat bilah pedang Shinsō akan hancur bila terkena benturan.

Kemampuan khusus Shinsō selain memanjang, adalah untuk mengembalikan lagi panjang pedangnya bila tertebas atau apa; tapi tentu saja ada batasnya. Rekonstruksi pedang itu mengonsumsi beberapa persen energi Gin. Semakin banyak dikonsumsi, semakin lelahlah Gin. Secara tidak langsung, Tōshirō lebih unggul dalam pertarungan ini.

"Sudah menyerah, Gin-_niisan_?" tanya Tōshirō sinis.

Dengan terengah-engah, Gin menyeringai, "Belum, Shirō-_chan_. Atau kau yang sudah mulai kelelahan, eh, Shirō-_chan_?"

"Lihat-lihat kondisi diri sendiri kalau mau bicara, Gin," ujar Tōshirō dingin. Ya, Gin tahu bahwa Tōshirō pasti sadar akan staminanya yang terus merosot.

_Brengsek_, kenapa kemampuan sihir pedangnya bukan berjenis _Kidō_ seperti adiknya, sih!

_Ctik!_

Dalam sekejap, bilah pedang Shinsō luruh bagai debu ditiup angin. Yang tersisa dari Shinsō hanyalah gagang pedang yang kini berada dalam genggaman Gin. Oh sial, energinya sudah mencapai batas maksimal pengisian ulang. Tidak ada lagi energi tersisa untuk disalurkan Gin pada Shinsō.

"… Sudah selesai, Gin-_niisan_?" ucap Tōshirō dingin pada Gin. Inilah batas kemampuan Gin yang harus ia akui.

"Setidaknya, aku masih tegak sampai akhir, Shirō-_chan_," jawab Gin dengan seringai mengerikan biasanya. Walau penglihatannya mulai buram―bukan karena kesipitan matanya, tentu―Gin tetap berusaha berdiri hingga Tōshirō membunuhnya; mungkin.

Tapi sebelum mati, jujur saja, Gin ingin bertanya motif Tōshirō. Maka, ia berkata, "Sebenarnya, apa motifmu sampai mau bertarung denganku begini, Tōshirō?"

Hening; Tōshirō menunduk, lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Gin.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau direbut siapapun. Karena aku … benar-benar mencintaimu, _Kak_."

Gin terbelalak lagi, tapi kemudian menyeringai senang. Tanpa suara, bibirnya berucap "_Arigatō_, Shirō-_chan_."

Senyum tulus dari Tōshirō, lalu mata pedang Hyōrinmaru teracung.

.

.

.

"_Sennen Hyōrō."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**(**_Usai serangan terakhir itu, Tōshirō keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuruni tangga istana dan keluar ke depan kerajaan_―_yang tentu mengundang tanda tanya para penjaga._

_Saat ia mengacungkan Hyōrinmaru, para penjaga sontak mengacungkan pedang juga. Namun sebelum penjaga-penjaga itu berhasil melukai Tōshirō, sang putra bungsu kerajaan terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sebuah mantra._

"Hyōten Hyakkasō."

_Lalu ribuan salju datang dari langit. Begitu salju tersebut mengenai apapun yang disentuhnya, apapun yang disentuhnya tersebut berubah menjadi es. Dan karena mantra tersebut dilepaskan tepat di atas istana Kerajaan Seireitei, kerajaan legendaris itu berubah menjadi es, bersama seluruh isi dan penghuninya._

―_untuk selamanya._**)**

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, _Ayah, Ibu._ Maafkan aku."

Tōshirō menatap datar pada direksi benda di hadapannya. Balok es menjulang dengan indah, tepat di depan tempat Tōshirō berdiri kini.

Ia masih di kamarnya―kamar yang temperaturnya benar-benar jauh di bawah 0° Celcius. Di kamar yang hampir semua perabotnya dari es, terpajang rapi sebuah balok es yang tadi telah disebutkan.

Melihat "hasil kerjanya" beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tōshirō tersenyum senang. Ia mengelus badan balok es di hadapannya. Di dalam balok es itu, Ichimaru Gin membeku akibat serangan Tōshirō.

Kali ini, Tōshirō tersenyum penuh arti―

"Jangan maafkan aku yang telah mencintaimu ini. Sebab kita akan bersama selamanya …"

―pada seringai yang membeku dalam balok es karya Ichimaru Tōshirō.

.

.

.

"… _Gin_."

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Akhirnya rampung juga rikuesan adek kelasku #fiuuh. Nah, hei Anda yang minta rikuesan, kalau gak REVIEW panjang-panjang, awas ya di sekolah, hehe #bercanda. Tapi, plis, review, dong. Ini hasil kamu datengin tiap hari dan minta diriku _publish_.

Okelah, itu aja. BL dan Gin**X**Toushiro pertamaku di fandom ini (jangan tanya ini BL ke berapaku di akunku -_-b). Dan yang jelas―meminjam _trademark_ **fariacchi**-_san_: BLEACH needs more BL, _seriously_!.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW**!


End file.
